The Anomaly of Life I
by Son Of Liberty
Summary: Theres a new boy in school but is he friend or foe? Rated pg-13 for violence, some blood, and slight language
1. Prolouge

**The Anomaly of Life I**  
By Liquid Snake  
Here's the first story in my trilogy. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any other series in this Fic. I do, however, own Flame and a couple of other characters you'll see later. Lets get on with it.  


Prologue

_I had no knowledge of what was to come, nor did it matter. I wouldn't be participating in it, or so I thought. What mattered was that the enemy of democracy was dead. He had however, a proverbial ace up his sleeve, and he had pulled it. A nuke was headed toward New York City, the center of world trade and communication. I was powerless to stop it so all I could do was watch in horror as all circuits in that city were fried in an instant. I loudly cursed Kain for all he was worth, he was dead but he still caused me trouble. I then realized it would be a long winter._

__

_ It wasn't long before I came to realize that I was horribly wrong. What followed was the worst economic downfall in history. Unemployment and crime went rampant. I got caught up in the fight to regain sanity and control. One particular battle I was challenged by a mage. As I was about to engage him he did something I'd never forget, he warped my sword to another time and place! I was pummeled by several magical blasts but wasn't out of it yet; I knew a thing or two about the arcane arts. Defenseless, bruised, and bleeding I prepared one last gambit, but before I could unleash my power he sent me flying backwards with a large blast. About to hit the ground, my spell was translated into a time warp which I entered. This is where my story begins.  
_  
Well there you have it. RR or I'll put a curse on you and you families. Cheers!


	2. An Enigma in a Mystery Wrapped in Shadow

I would like to thank Yumi-code Lyoko for the nice review.  
I have another thing to say, and that's that I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own my character however. On with it.  
1  
A Mystery Within an Enigma Wrapped in Shadow

It was a beautifully sunny day in the park. The birds were chirping but there wasn't too many people out. Suddenly a silver tear split the air. It expanded into a swirling vortex suspended in the air. A young boy came flying backwards out of the vortex. His brown hair and messed up clothes were caked in dried blood while fresh blood seeped from his open wounds. As he hit the ground he passed out, whether from the impact, or severe blood loss, or both while the vortex disappeared.

"Will he live?"  
"He was pretty torn up."  
"Lucky we found him when we did, he had lost two pints of blood." The boy's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. When it cleared he saw he was in a hospital bed with three boys and a girl standing over him. He turned his head and saw a bedside table with a vase of flowers, a mirror, and the dagger that had been on his belt. He looked in the mirror and saw that most of his head was covered in bandages but his brown eyes shone brightly, although they seemed to hold a deep tiredness. He tried to sit up but fell back as he felt a searing pain in his right arm. He tried again but was stopped by the nurse, who put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you arm's dislocated."  
"Hey friend, you were pretty cut up back there, what happened?" one boy asked. He had yellow hair with purple highlights and wore purple clothes.  
"Who... who are you?"  
"I'm Odd, nice to meet you."  
"Who are the rest?"  
"I'm Ulrich," one boy said. He had a t-shirt on underneath an unbuttoned shirt plus cargo pants and brown hair.  
"I'm Yumi hope you're feeling better," the girl said. Her hair and clothes were black.  
"I'm Jeremy, pleased to meet you," the last boy said. He had glasses, blond hair, a blue turtleneck and khaki pants. All of them smiled.  
"And what is your name," the nurse asked.  
"I can't remember at the moment," he replied.  
"That's real helpful," the nurse commented sarcastically. "All right visiting hour's over kids, out, out," she said ushering the group out the door and closing it.


	3. A Stranger In Lyoko

Changed my name, got tired of Liquidsnake007. As my first act as Son Of Liberty I'm gonna continue the story I started. Don't own Code Lyoko though.

2.  
A Stranger In Lyoko

The next day the gang returned to find the hospital room empty. The bed was made and the window was open, but the mysterious kid and his gear were absent. As the others looked around the room Jeremy went to the window and looked down. On the ground was the kid; he appeared to be putting his right arm back into place. Jeremy alerted the others and they all ran down to the grounds. When they got there, however, the boy was nowhere to be found. They went back inside after a thorough search to question the reception clerk.  
"I'm sorry, no one had left before you came."  
"Are you sure? Cuz that guy sure looked like he was on the ground. He sure isn't up in his room."  
"Yeah, its not like he could just jump out the window, it's four stories up!"  
"We'll look into it. In the meantime run along." "Aelita look out! Laser arrow!" The roachster exploded as Odd landed with all the grace of his character's semblance. This was Lyoko, a parallel reality infested by creatures and realm of an evil A.I. named X.A.N.A. It was also home to another A.I., a kindhearted one named Aelita. In Lyoko Odd was a catlike figure with large forepaws. He and Aelita were on a narrow causeway in Mountain region a football field away from a tower. Four block monsters came up behind them before they knew it. When Odd turned to fight he was shot in the arm by one of them.  
"Odd be careful. You're at fifty life points!" That was Jeremy, who was sitting at a computer monitor in the real watching the proceedings. "Hang on, I'm picking something up. Man its fast." In Lyoko a black object flew through the air. When it reached its apex it unfolded into a young man. He had on black cloth that covered every part of him except over his eyes. Those were red and seemed to burn. There was an aura about him that seemed to strengthen his surroundings. When he landed he faced the blocks and threw his hands out. The blocks stood still but strained to move. He then spoke, in a eerie metallic Russian accent, "Take the girl and get to the tower."  
"Who... who are you?" Odd asked falteringly.  
"Neither enemy nor friend. However such words are meaningless." He grunted and seemed to be pushed, although he stood his ground. "Its my will against that abomination X.A.N.A.'s orders. Go! We will meet again." With that Odd and Aelita took off. That's all for now folks have more to ya later.


End file.
